La Faille
by Al Fonce
Summary: OS - Pour la première fois de sa vie, Voldemort ressent quelque chose.


**Chers lecteurs,**

**un petit délire poétique des familles. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut.**

**Portez-vous bien,**

**Al**

* * *

Voldemort n'a peur de rien. Et ce n'est pas par vantardise qu'il le pense (la vantardise, c'est un truc pour ces adeptes de Godric, pas pour lui).

Il ne peut avoir peur de rien, puisqu'il n'aime personne. C'est logique : on a peur pour ceux qu'on aime.

Il n'a même pas peur de la mort, puisqu'il ne s'aime pas lui-même.

Et puis la mort, c'est pour les autres. Lui n'est pas concerné. Il a caché ses Horcruxes un peu partout : Tom ne mourra pas. Voldemort, lui, s'en fiche. Il est invincible. Immortel.

La mort, c'est le futur. Tom Jedusor a toujours considéré qu'il n'avait pas de futur ; Lord Voldemort n'y a même pas pensé. C'est une notion vide de sens. Tom aurait pu faire sien ce précepte moldu _carpe diem_. Cueille le jour. Profite du moment présent. Voldemort ne le fait pas : on ne profite pas.

Tom n'a donc pas de futur. Il a vécu, même pas au jour présent, mais au moment présent. Il n'aime personne. Il n'éprouve même pas cette parodie d'amour, cette admiration maladive, cette obsession dévorante que sa plus fidèle acolyte éprouvait envers lui. Bellatrix Lestrange n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un appui, un soutien, un étayage ; mais éprouver de la reconnaissance envers cette personne, sans parler de sentiment, est une absurdité.

Il a tout de même réagi en la voyant s'effondrer devant la mère des rouquins. Son appui le plus fidèle, mort ?

Mais la mort n'est pas pour lui. Il n'est pas comme Lestrange, comme Malefoy, comme Greyback, comme ses disciples, comme ces autres, ces sorciers qui croient être des adversaires. Lui ne mourra pas.

Et ce morveux, cet imbécile de Potter, ce cancrelat qui aurait dû mourir, tué de sa main, qui a survécu, essaye de lui parler d'amour ? Parler d'amour à Lord Voldemort ?

Là, ce n'est même plus absurde. L'absurdité, c'est quand il n'y a pas de sens, pas de logique. Là, c'est voué au néant.

Tom a plusieurs fois entendu parler d'amour, notamment par ce vieux fou, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore… Voldemort l'avait haï. Il l'avait haï parce que ce sorcier l'avait révélé à lui-même et l'avait fait sortir de l'orphelinat dans lequel il dépérissait à l'époque. Cet échalas barbu lui avait appris sa vraie nature : « Tu es un sorcier, Tom. » Voldemort avait détesté avoir une dette envers lui. Pauvre fou… Que Rogue ait fini le travail avait été un soulagement : l'homme avait péri sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait eu à subir un de ses derniers soliloques.

Et voilà que ce Potter, ce nigaud de Potter, qui nageait dans la niaiserie et les bons sentiments, veut lui apprendre quelque chose. L'amour. Quelle idée tordue…

Lord Voldemort, muni de la baguette volée dans la tombe même de feu son ennemi, observe le garçon, celui qu'il avait lui-même élu, qu'il avait marqué, lui faire face. Et les paroles du garçon vrillent ses oreilles.

Plus d'Horcruxes… Mais de toute façon, la mort n'est pas pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? La mort ne le concerne pas. Pourquoi s'en faire ?

Et l'autre qui parle de sacrifice, de sacrifice consenti, de victime protectrice. L'amour serait la plus ancienne des magies, la plus forte et la plus puissante. Voldemort s'est renseigné, il y a deux ans, quand il cherchait à obtenir la prophétie : au Département des Mystères, on étudie l'amour dans une salle. Mais Voldemort n'est pas concerné : sa magie ne lui a jamais fait défaut, elle ne va pas le faire maintenant, alors qu'il est si près du but. Il va tuer pour la dernière fois, la troisième, l'unique personne qui peut lui faire du tort : le garçon Potter.

Ah, il change de registre. Apparemment Rogue a toujours été du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, cette association de bras cassés. Parce qu'il aimait la mère du garçon. C'est vrai qu'il avait essayé de la sauver, cette greluche. Mais cette femme s'était mise sur son passage. Il l'aurait épargnée si elle ne lui avait pas fait obstacle. L'aurait-il vraiment épargnée ? Peut-être pas, finalement. Voldemort n'éprouve pas de pitié. Jamais. Pas de quartier.

Bon, voilà que le garçon lui parle de remords. Il l'appelle Tom : il parle dans le vide. Tom n'existe plus, depuis bien longtemps. Il n'a pas changé de nom pour rien. Il n'est plus un Jedusor. Il ne l'a jamais été. Il n'a pas de famille, il n'en a jamais eue. Il avait retrouvé, il y a bien longtemps, ses aïeux si méprisables. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait conforté dans la voie qu'il empruntait depuis des années.

Pas de lien. Né de nulle part, parent de personne.

Voldemort est seul. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressent cette solitude.

Il est depuis longtemps hors du temps. Le présent, le passé, le futur, tout cela ne signifie plus rien.

Mais là, cette fois, face à cet adolescent, devant la mort de ses fidèles, il se sent seul. Et il sait que pour ce qu'il lui reste à vivre, il se sentira seul.

Éprouver du remords, cette idée bien étrange… On lui a un jour dit qu'il fallait revoir ce qu'on a fait et le juger. Mais Voldemort n'a pas de passé, ne l'oublions pas. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va s'en créer un.

Pas de passé, pas de futur.

Et un présent fortement compromis.

Voldemort n'a pas peur.

Et pourtant, quand il jette son _Avada Kedavra_, pour la première fois de sa vie, il est effleuré par l'espoir. Cette fois, ça marchera.

Un espoir. Donc un futur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Voldemort envisage un futur proche. Quelle faille…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Voldemort ressemble à un être humain. Parce qu'il ressent enfin quelque chose.

Il ressemble à son adversaire.

Quel est le point commun ?

Ce n'est pas une question de courage : le courage, c'est aller au devant de ses peurs. Voldemort n'a peur de rien.

Ce n'est pas une question de compassion : la compassion, c'est souffrir avec quelqu'un, vivre avec lui un sentiment. Voldemort est seul.

Ce n'est pas une question de remords : le remords, c'est un reproche donné par sa propre conscience pour des actes passés. Voldemort n'a ni conscience, ni passé.

Non, aujourd'hui, Voldemort ressent la même chose que son adversaire.

Un espoir. Minuscule, certes, mais un espoir tout de même.

C'est pour cela qu'il meurt. Parce qu'à la dernière seconde, il est devenu humain.

Il ne peut plus voler la Mort. La Faucheuse récupère son dû.

À la dernière seconde, Voldemort est redevenu Tom.

* * *

Et le temps reprend son cours.


End file.
